


Reed900 Week!

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: Phcker and Android Tales [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plug, Android Gavin, First Kisses, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Jealous Gavin, M/M, Oral Sex, Pets, Reed900 Week Prompts, Roleplay, Shopping, Undercover, kinda???, reverse au, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Written for reed900 week on tumblr!!





	1. Day 1: Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping for perfume and gavin gets jealous?

“Gavin can you not act like a child for 3 seconds?” Nines chastised his boyfriend as he waved the cloud of perfumed mist out of his face. 

 

They were at the cologne counter at the mall, with Nines wanting to pick out his own fragrance. Androids had no need for perfume or cologne, nor real sense of smell. Since deviating, the affinity for certain scents and the aversion to others became part of their programming, and some androids began wearing fragrances. Nines was methodically spraying all of them on the tiny paper squares and sniffing them, cataloguing their smells. Gavin was trailing him, spraying large clouds of multiple bottles into the air at once. After Nines reprimanded him, he grinned smugly before dissolving into a fit of laughter. They were both laughing until a female voice interrupted them.

 

“Did you need any help over here?” Nines turned to see a ST200 model with short red hair behind them. Her store nametag identified her as Caroline.

 

“Uh I’m just trying to find a scent I like. I tend to like more floral scents though and none of these really jump out at me.” Nines explained. 

 

“Male fragrances tend to shy away from florals. Would you be willing to try a female?” Caroline replied with a dazzling smile. 

 

She guided Nines to the other side of the kiosk, her hand on his lower back. Gavin scowled. He didn’t like it, but he was a jealous person in relationships. He didn’t like the way this woman was flirting with his man. Nines was likely oblivious, but Gavin still felt his gut twist. He could hear the saleswoman giggling at something Nines said as they came back to where Gavin was standing. Nines was holding a small box and smiling. 

 

“What’d you pick out, Babe?” Gavin enunciated the pet name aggressively. He saw Nine’s eyebrows knit at the harshness in his tone.

 

“Uh. It’s called Decadence. I like it. Thank you, Caroline.” Nines smiled and his LED flickered to pay her. He took Gavin’s hand as they walked off and smirked when he saw Gavin was still scowling.

 

“While you’re cute all frustrated, there was no need to get jealous, dear.”


	2. Day 2: Reverse AU [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhh here's some smut? If it's not your thing i probably won't be writing anymore this week so check back tomorrow!
> 
> Also sorry if you don't like the name Collin for RK900 but it's my favorite human name for him

“C’mere you plastic piece of shit.”

 

GR200-or Gavin, as he was called- was forcefully shoved into a small storage closet in the hallway of the DPD precinct. He recognized the voice as that of his investigative partner, Collin. The door slammed behind them and Collin crowded Gavin against the back wall of the closet, his arms bracketing around the android’s head.

 

“You were awfully mouthy during that interrogation. I thought I’m the bad cop here?” 

 

Collin didn’t wait for an answer before crashing their lips together. They had been falling into a routine like this. Collin would take out his frustrations on Gavin, Gavin would keep his own stress levels under critical levels. It was mutualistic. Gavin’s processors whirred as Collin threaded his hands through the synthetic hair and reached the control panel hidden under the synthetic skin on the back of his neck. With a bit of mechanical  _ click _ the panel receded to reveal the organized mess of wires inside the android’s chassis.

 

“p-Please. Collin.” Gavin murmured as the human started manipulating the wires inside him. He kissed down his neck, feeling Collin’s pulse quicken as he rucked up the detective’s shirt and kissed just above the waistband of his jeans. He quickly unbuckled the belt and pushed the human’s pants and boxers down his thighs, met with the detective’s growing erection.

 

They settled into the now-familiar rhythm of Collin’s hand on the back of his neck, coaxing pleasure out of the wiring while Gavin bobbed his head up and down. Gavin’s tongue was built for analysis but it felt oh so good tracing the vein on the bottom of Collin’s cock. Gavin hummed as Collin found the juncture of his wirings that caused his eyes to blur and his thirium pump to stutter erratically. He moaned as he continued his brutal pace of sucking and humming. Collin pinched at the wiring, watching as Gavin came undone with his pretty mouth around his cock, his artificial skin glitching as he climaxed. Collin thrust into his mouth a few more times before releasing himself into the Android’s mouth.

 

“Good boy. Now stay in here a second so we don’t look to suspicious. And remember next interrogation, I’m the bad cop.”


	3. Day 3: Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I uhhhh kinda went off the prompt here, but there is still some undercover stuff. I just made it fluffy as hell and welllll yeah

 

The Governor’s mansion was massive and ornate, and decorated lavishly for the holidays and Gavin immediately felt out of place. He and Nines were undercover as a security detail at the Governor’s holiday ball, since several anti-android groups had been sending threats to the pro-android governor. Gavin was just looking forward to eating expensive hors d'oeuvres and indulging in top shelf liquor while relying on Nines’ superb analysis and pre-constructions to maintain the security. Nines had already predicted the likelihood of a terror attack as under 10% but they were called in nonetheless. 

 

Nines had changed out of his fucking cyberlife uniform for once, and damn did he look good. He had a light blue suit coat on and a black silk shirt under it. His pants fit him a little  _ too _ well in Gavin’s opinion. Gavin’s own charcoal grey suit was properly fitted and he had shaved his face and combed his hair, but the android just looked so  _ good _ . They had been dancing around some sort of feelings toward each other for weeks now, with lingering glances and winks passed with ease. Gavin would have to be easy on the alcohol tonight, so he didn’t accidentally let his feelings slip out while they were on the job. 

 

The ballroom of the mansion had 5 christmas trees in it, as well as an elaborate menorah on the huge fireplace in which a yule log was burning brightly. There were several tables of food, with well dressed waiters circling with flutes of champagne and snacks. In the center there were people honest-to-god ballroom dancing like an Austen novel. 

 

“Shall we?” Nines gestured to the dance floor. Gavin looked at him in disbelief.

 

“Y-y-you want to?? Dance??? With me?? You know how to?? Aren’t we supposed to be keeping an eye out for that asshole from the terrorist group?” Gavin’s voice cracked and raised with every question he stuttered out. Nines’ eyebrow quirked minutely as he smirked at the flustered detective.

 

“Yes. It will make us appear more natural. I am able to research and mimic ballroom dance styles in real time. Just follow me.” 

 

Without waiting for an answer, Nines pulled Gavin onto the dance floor and begun stepping and dipping and twirling. Gavin flushed at their closeness and almost wish that a terrorist group would attack so he wouldn’t be embarrassed and flustered all evening. The governor made his speech about an hour into the ball, and Nines had spotted the leader of the anti-android group in the periphery of the dance floor. A quick flash of his LED, and backup patrol cars were on their way to take him into custody. As the festivities wound down, the detective pair made their way to the front door of the mansion as they waited for an automated cab. There was snow falling gently, and the hired string quartet was still playing in the background. Nines looked up at the arch of the doorway and chuckled, causing Gavin to look up too. He saw a familiar leafy plant with white berries hanging over their heads and felt his face heat up. 

 

“A search tells me of the traditional embrace beneath this plant.” Nines said, his LED flickering. Was the tin can nervous? He had a slight blue flush to his face, maybe Gavin hadn’t been misreading all those glances. He stood on his tiptoes and gently pressed his lips to Nines’.

 

“If you wanted an excuse to kiss me you coulda just said so.”

 


	4. Day 4: pets

“Abso-Fuckin-Lutely not Nines. No. No. No.” 

 

Gavin crossed his arms and scowled at his boyfriend. He had had a hunch about taking Nines with him on a simple errand to pick up cat food, and now the android was begging him to let him take home a tarantula as a pet. It was hard to imagine a CyberLife engineer being proud of the killing machine they designed currently pouting and giving puppy-dog eyes to his boyfriend over something he wanted. 

 

“Pleeeease Gavin??? Look at the little pink toes!!! I’ll take care of it! You won’t even have to handle it! It’s so precious!?” Nine’s voice was pitching up with every sentence as he cooed over the animal in the tank.

 

Gavin sighed. It was almost hilarious, watching the greatest android in production look lovingly at another misunderstood being on the other side of the glass. Both could be deadly but some thought them to be ‘cute’, how fitting. God, Gavin was so fucked. 

 

“Fine. But if that thing even  _ looks _ at me wrong with any of those creepy eyes, I’m smashing it under my combat boots”

 

“Yesss. I love you Gavin. Thank you babe.”  Nines sprang up and clapped his hands, hugging Gavin enthusiastically. 


	5. Day 5: Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO OK I KNOW THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HORROR AU
> 
> but i procrastinated and also know nothing about horror movies so have more fluff

Nines quickly realized that, despite what his boyfriend had insisted, Gavin was  _ not _ a horror movie fan. They were watching the old film Silent Hill and every twist and turn led to Gavin tightening his grip in Nines’ hand and any jumpscare led to him gripping at the androids biceps. After a particularly frightening moment that led to Gavin jumping in his seat and burying his face in Nines’ shoulder, Nines paused the movie and looked at his trembling human.

 

“Ok Gavin why did you say you liked horror movies when you clearly do not?”

 

“It’s Halloween time! We gotta watch horror!!”

 

“Your pulse has been steadily elevating this entire time.”

 

“Fine, I wanted to be a cliche and hide in your arms?”

 

“We don’t need a horror movie to do that.”

\----

Needless to say, the movie was soon forgotten about.


	6. Day 6: pranks

It was the end of the world, there was mass destruction, bodies lay wasting away around them. At least that’s what it felt like to Gavin. The precinct coffee maker was broken and he was extremely caffeine deprived. He had a throbbing headache and felt like he was falling asleep every few minutes. He glanced over at his boyfriend, perfectly unaffected, typing away. Nines caught his eye and gave a small smile, seeming to take pity on him.

 

“Tell you what babe, I’ll go get you a coffee around the corner. Get some work done before I get back though.” 

 

Gavin brightened up instantly and began typing. Nothing like the promise of caffeine to give him motivation. He had nearly finished a report when he saw Nines come strolling back into the precinct. He jumped up and grabbed the coffee from his boyfriend’s hands and took a huge gulp.

 

AhhAHHHHH!??? 

 

“SALT??? YOU PUT SALT IN MY COFFEE??” Gavin sputtered out, his eyes wild and spilling the drink everywhere. People all around the bullpen were chuckling and Nines had a funny glint in his eyes, even if he didn’t dare laugh. 

 

“Sorry dear. It was too good an opportunity to pass up. I have another one made to your liking in the lobby. I’ll get it now.”


	7. Day 7: Halloween [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OUT WITH A BANG AMIRITE

 

The precinct Halloween party was one of legends. Nines had heard stories, seen photos, and had planned out a costume with Gavin. Now they just had to get into said costumes, and take a cab to the bar that had been rented out for the party. Nines adjusted the cuffs of his blue jacket, and fluffed the frilly collar. He clipped some horns into his hair and put on large furry boot covers. Gavin came out of the bathroom where he had been wrestling with his costume and gave Nines a cheeky twirl.

 

“Whaddya think babe?”

 

Nines’ LED was the same color yellow as the dress that Gavin was wearing. It was short and frilly, and flared over Gavin’s ample rear and Nines could see that his boyfriend had shaved his legs under the matching thigh highs.

 

“.....Do we have to go to the party….?”

 

“Down, beast. Yes we need to make an appearance. Lemme just say, you’ll get rewarded more the longer we stay.”   
  


Nines straightened up, his LED flashing. Obedience had been programmed into him, and sometimes the need to please came out again. 

 

“Alright then. Let’s go, Mr. Belle of the Ball.”

 

\------

 

The bar chosen that year had both regular and Thirium cocktails, so that all employees of the DPD could indulge in libations. With an open bar, there was sure to be a good time.  When Gavin and Nines arrived, they were greeted enthusiastically by Connor who was gripping a thirium cocktail, and if the blue tinge of his lips was anything to go off of, it wasn’t his first. Nines was dragged away by his brother to take shots and Gavin began mingling with the few people who didn’t piss him off too much. 

 

“Beauty and The Beast eh?” Tina teased at him as Gavin blushed. Tina’s jesting was lessened by the frankly terrifying zombie makeup she had done on her face.

 

For both men, one drink a friend turned into five, and by the time they had re-found each other on the small dance floor, Nines had a blue tinge on his face and the straps to Gavin’s dress were even more askew than intended. Gavin giggled as he fell into his boyfriends arms and felt the furry gloves tickle his arms. They swayed haphazardly in time to the music for a bit before Nines started kissing Gavin’s neck.

 

“As fun as this is, I’m gonna turn into a pumpkin if I can’t tear that dress of you soon.” Nines’ voice was staticky in Gavin’s ear, causing his blood to rush south. 

 

“Wrong fairytale, tincan” Gavin replied weakly. “We can head out of here though. Let me just say good bye to T. Meet you outside in a few.”

 

\--------

 

Gavin’s door slammed shut as he was immediately pinned up against it by CyberLife’s finest. The layers of tulle and taffeta rucked up, lips sucking bruises onto his neck, clothed erections grinding together. 

 

“Bedroom, Now, Gav.” Nines’ voice was growling with static.

 

“Is that any way to treat a princess?” 

 

Gavin didn’t regret being cheeky when he was scooped up and carried bridal style into his bedroom. Nines threw him on the bed and began peeling off the thigh highs, kissing down his legs and back up towards the tent in the tulle around Gavin’s groin. Nines fumbled with the clasps of the dress before eventually just tearing it off his boyfriend, revealing that there was a pair of lacy panties that barely contained the erection underneath. Gavin moaned as he felt the hot mouth pressing kisses over the panties, large hands gripping his ass. He tried bucking his hips up, only to feel them pulled back down.

 

“Not so bossy, princess. I’m gonna take care of you tonight.” 

 

Nines’ teeth pulled at the top of the lacey panties, dragging them roughly down Gavin’s legs as his leaking cock sprang free. Gavin whined as he felt a hot mouth around his length, being taken in one go due to lack of gag reflex in androids. Nines was going torturously slow, just using this as a warm up as his hands massaged around the human’s ample ass. 

 

“Turn over baby, let me bite that poisoned peach of yours”

 

“Wrong fairytale again, and also wrong fruit.” Gavin retorted, turning over regardless.

 

He had one more trick up his sleeve-or rather up his ass. He heard a sharp intake of breath that the android didn’t need as Nines caught sight of the butt plug Gavin had ordered after they had decided on their costumes. The head was shaped like a rose so all Nines could see was a pretty red rose nestled between Gavin’s cheeks. He tapped on it lightly, causing the detective to squirm under him. 

 

“So pretty baby. So pretty and ready for me.”

 

Nines saw that Gavin’s blush spread down his neck at the praise. He began to work the plug in and out, keeping his thrusts shallow not to hit Gavin’s prostate. The whines grew louder as the android kissed up Gavin’s back until he reached his neck. There would surely be bruises from the kissing and sucking and Gavin was grinding helplessly against the bed. Nines gently turned him back over and pressed an oddly chaste kiss on his lips as he pulled the plug entirely out of Gavin’s ass. He reached down and undid his slacks and shucked off his jacket, leaving the furry horns on his head as he attacked Gavin’s mouth with more ferocity this time. 

 

Nines rummaged in the drawer next to the bed for lube and slicked his own painfully ignored erection up with a few hearty pumps of his fist. He knew that his human was ready, having had that plug in his ass all night, so he lined up his cock with Gavin’s entrance and pressed forward at a torturously slow pace. They both moaned as Gavin’s walls stretched gloriously around the androids length. When Nines was fully seated he kissed Gavin sweetly again before he began rolling his hips at a pace just slow enough to make Gavin start whining.

 

“Pleeease. Please more.”

 

“You want more princess? You want to unleash the beast?” Gavin could tell how aroused Nines was by the static in his voice.

 

“P-Please. Please sir.” Gavin replied, looking Nines in the eye with the last word. 

 

That did it. Nines’ eyes dilated at the title, snapping his hips forward as he pinned Gavin’s hands above his head. He pounded into Gavin at a now relentless pace, hitting his prostate with thrust. He could feel Gavin getting tighter around him, showing he was close. Nines sat back, pulling Gavin onto his lap and he began shallowly thrusting up. Gavin bounced up and down, head thrown back until he released in white hot ribbons between them. He held his arms around Nines’ neck as he thrust his release into Gavin.

 

The two sat for a moment, Gavin’s cum dripping down Nines’ chest and his softening dick still in Gavin’s ass. Nines laid Gavin back down gently, before slowly pulling out and getting up to find something to clean up with. He came over with a soft rag and wiped up their mess before throwing the rag onto the floor with their costumes.

 

“C’mere princess.” Nines pulled Gavin in close and covered them in the blanket. “Glad you’re the belle of my balls”

 

“Shut up you sappy phcker”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading any or all of this week!! Find me on tumblr!


End file.
